Supernatural Love
by shelbyg94
Summary: Following the Supernatural series, specifically season 9 and on. Morgan tucker has had her own struggles in life. Losing her family at a young age to a horrific car accident, she is unintentionally introduced to the supernatural community. She meets a family of hunters who help her come to terms with what she has seen and late becomes a hunter herself. This is Morgans story.
1. Chapter 1: Family

This story and its characters do not belong to me they belong to the creators of supernatural. I only own characters not actually in the show and the story that follows those characters.

The first few chapters are short due to being a background into Morgans life before the real story begins. So hang tight for the story to begin.

Chapter 1: Family

November 1994

It was late the night of the crash. Morgan and her family had been visiting family down near Devils Elbow and were on their way back to Jefferson City. It had been raining for a better part of the day and Morgan loved the rain. The ten-year-old girl sat in the back seat with her little sister Rosie, watching the rain move across her window. She watched as the little drops moved quickly over the surface of the window, due to the speed they were travelling. Up front her mother was quietly singing along to the radio, while her was concentrating on driving in the storm.

The roads were quiet due to the weather and the fact that their father had taken a bit of a short cut to avoid major roads. They drove along a road which was surrounded by forest and the moon was cover by thick storm clouds. Overall the drive was peaceful. Her sister had fallen asleep quite a while ago, but Morgan was content to watch the rain.

It was on this road that it happened. Her father began to have trouble seeing as the rain began to come down harder. He couldn't have seen the large fallen over tree branch even if he had tried. At just the last second it came into focus. He tried to stop and swerve to miss the large branch covering the road, but it was too late. The Tucker family car hit the log and thanks to her father swerving, the car hit the branch at an odd angle. The car proceeded to flip and roll several time before stopping several feet from the original impact.

It was quiet and she hurt. Morgan began to open her eyes but it was dark and she couldn't see much. She could feel something holding her in place but didn't know what it was or how she had gotten in to such a strange place. After squirming around she began to realise she was in a car and said car was upside down. She knew this because she appeared to be hanging and realised it must have been the seatbelt hold her in place.

When Morgan finally was able to release herself from the seatbelt she felt to the roof of the car with a thunk. Her eyes had begun to adjust to the darkness and she could make out large shapes. Due to the impact of the crash most of the windows were no longer held in place but smashed in to pieces across the ground and inside the car.

Carefully Morgan began to climb her way out of the window. Her petite body being the perfect size to fit she managed to do so fairly easily. Morgan was having trouble remembering how she ended up in the situation she was in, scared and not sure what to do she began to cry softly. Knowing she could not have been the only one in the car began to look around the inside of the car, by peering in through the windows. In the front seat closest to her was a woman. She tried to shake her awake and call to her but it was no use. The woman was covered in blood and would not respond. Morgan the stumbled to the other side of the car where in the front she found a man, much in the same condition to the woman. He also did not respond to her pleas for him to wake up. Next Morgan went to the back seat were she saw a little girl not more than three or four years old. Her neck was crooked at an odd angle and when Morgan tried to nudge her awake it did not work.

Scared and alone the ten-year-old began to cry harder and harder. She could not remember how the accident had occurred but she was sure that the others in the car must have been her family and now they were dead.


	2. Chapter 2: Lost

Chapter 2: Lost

November 1994

Morgan sat by the wreckage for quite sometime when she realised no one was going to come for her. She began to get up when she heard a noise. Scared and confused Morgan jumped at the noise. She thought maybe it was someone coming to rescue her, but this was not the case. Morgan began to see something coming out of the woods across from her, what looked like a large animal was coming towards her. Morgan did not stay to find out what creature was lurking and was sure to come after her, so she ran. She ran for what felt like hours in the woods opposite to where she had seen the dark shape emerging from the forest. She ran until she could run no more.

Morgan needing to stop an rest came across a large tree. The tree's roots were large and protruded from the ground to create somewhat of a hiding space, big enough to fit someone of Morgan's size.

The rain had long since stopped but the ground was still wet and the air was cold. Morgan huddled under her tree until she cried herself to sleep.

When the sky began to lighten, Morgan awoke to the sounds of an active forest after a long rain. She climbed out of her hiding space and began to walk. Morgan must have walk for hours by the time she came to a clearing in the forest. Morgan tentatively walk out of the dense forest edge on to a road. Morgan knew her best chance at being found was to follow the road to wherever it may lead.

Again Morgan walked and walked and walked. The young girl was becoming tired and her stomach would not stop grumbling in protest to the lack of food. But she kept on walking.

The sun began to set when the young girl heard a noise. A noise she had not heard since she began walking along the road that seemed to go no where. Morgan turned around and spotted a large transport truck coming her way. She was happy to see the truck but also fearful. Who would be inside the truck, would the person be friendly or would they cruel and hurt her.

She didn't get the chance to think it over, the truck pulled up at the side of the road not far from her. She watched as a plump man with a unruly beard climbed out of the cabin. He was a little greasy looking and looked as if he hadn't changed his clothes in a while. He had on the stereotypical trucker hat and looked to be chewing gum. 'He doesn't look mean' Morgan though as he approached her with a friendly smile.

"Hey little one. What are you doin' out here all by your self?" the man looked at Morgan suspiciously.

Morgan just shrugged her shoulders and looked away, never really taking her eyes off the strange man.

"Well, maybe I can help ya, where are you headed? Tryin' to find your family?"

Morgan looked at the man and shook her head no.

"Well how bout you come with me and when we stop off at the next town, we can get some help? An maybe get you cleaned up. Are you in pain? Cause you got a mighty big bruise on your forehead?"

Morgan put her hand to her head and felt a large bump, she hadn't realised it until now but her head did kinda hurt. She turned to the man again and shook her head no once again.

"Well hop on in a we will get you where you need to go." The man began walking towards his truck. When Morgan didn't immediately follow her looked over his shoulder and called back to her, "Hurry up before it gets dark."

Morgan ran after the man. He then helped her into the large truck cabin and then got in himself. The two put on their seatbelts and set off to the nearest town.


	3. Chapter 3: Black Eyes

Chapter 3: Black Eyes

November 1994

At some point during their travels Morgan began to nod off. She was started awake when the truck came to a stop in the middle of the road. The truck driver, who she learned was named Steve, turned to her,

"Sorry little one, there is something happen' in the road. Probably just an argument. Let me go see if I can get them to move. Hold tight."

Morgan looked out the large front windshield and saw two men. They seemed to be having a heated discussion and they were waving their arms angrily at each other. Steve had hopped out of the cabin just as one man pulled out a gun. He began waving it crazily at the other man, all the while yelling at him. The other man did not even seem fazed by the gun and was smiling in a way that scared Morgan.

Things started to get out of hand very quickly. The man with the gun looked as if he was ready to shoot the other man and Morgan watched on horrifically. Tears began to sprout in her eyes, she felt as if she was forever in tears. Steve tries to calm the man with the gun down when all of a sudden Morgan heard a gun shot. The man with the gun had shot Steve. Steve fell to the ground, his face a mask of surprise. She watched as the man with the gun then turned to the man with the creepy smile, and let off a shot. However, rather than falling to the ground as Steve had, this man continued to walk closer to the man with the gun. He let off several more shots but it was not use, the creepy man walked right up to him. Then the unthinkable happened. Morgan watched as the mans eyes turned completely black in the headlights. He reached into the man with the gun's chest and pulled his heart out.

At this point Morgan could not hold it in. She began to scream her little heart out. The man with the black eyes looked towards where Morgan was sitting in the cabin, smiled in the most creepy way and then disappeared.

Morgan having been through so much in the past several hours could no longer handle the trauma. She passed out cold.


	4. Chapter 4: Hospital

Chapter 4: Hospital

November 1994

When Morgan came to, she was no longer sitting in the cabin of Steve's truck. She was laying on a bed in a very white looking room. She sat up to inspect her surroundings when she realised she was in a hospital room. Panicked Morgan bean to get off the bed and run for the door, only for the door to open as she reached it.

Outside the door stood a large man. He was so tall that Morgan had to crane her head back so far she almost fell over, to look at the mans face. He was scruffy and wore a dark suit. She coward back from the man surprised by his sudden appearance. He also seemed surprised to see her at the door and out of bed.

"Sorry" said the man, walking into the room. "Didn't expect you to be out of bed." Morgan began to back herself into a corner to get away from the man. "Don't worry I a not here to hurt you. My name is Detective Larson. I have some questions about who you are, and how you ended up in a transport trailer at a crime scene."

Morgan had no response, she just eyed the man warily, tears began to fill her eyes.

"Right, well I will be back soon. Maybe you can answer some of my questions when I return." The detective then turned around and left the room, closing the door behind him.

Twenty minutes had past when she heard a knock on the door. During that time a few doctors had tried to come see her, only for her to kick and scream and fight when anyone came near her. The door opened and in walked the detective. This time however he is not alone. Standing behind him is a boy not much older than herself.

"This is my son, Dean, I figured he and you could have a little chat, while I talk to your doctors." The detective then turned to his son, whispered something in his ear then left the room closing the door behind him.

The boy walked up to Morgan, but stopped about two feet away before sitting on the ground cross legged. He proceeded to then stick out his hand waiting for Morgan to shake it. When she didn't he looked at his hand then placed it in his lap.

"Right, not much of a talker then. So my name is Dean. What's yours?" The boy looked nice and he had a nice smile, kind, but Morgan did not reply. She sat in silence just watching the boy, while he did the same.

After a couple of minutes, organ watched as the boy reached into his pocket and pulled out a packet of gum. She perked up at the thought of food, or something similar. Dean of course noticed this change in behaviour.

"You want a piece?" He held out the packet of gum to the young girl.

Morgan cautiously reached for the packet and grabbed a piece for herself. She then handed the packet back to Dean.

She smiled softly at the boy in front of her. "Thanks." She said quietly.


	5. Chapter 5: Her Boys

Chapter 5: Her Boys

December 2012

She had been on the road for months. It used to be she could would settle down for a weekend or if she was lucky a week. She would go visit the only place she could maybe call home, Bobby's. Since he died she hasn't really got anywhere to set down any roots. Not that she would really be able to in her line of work. Ever since she was young she has had to move around to find jobs. One week she could be in L.A. the next she could be in New York.

This week she is holed up in a tiny motel room just outside of Louisville, Kentucky. Her current job is in a small town called Santa Claus. She just finished the bugger off and can't believe the irony. She was hunting a Krampus, essentially the evil Santa counterpart, in a town named after the jolly good man himself.

Morgan isn't really one for celebrating holidays, mostly because she has very few people she would even consider spending them with, but she felt like after finishing this case it would be a good time for a break. The trouble is figuring out what she should do other than work. Pathetic, right?

She doesn't really know where she is going to go but she starts driving.

After a couple days of driving and stopping off to snooze, Morgan finds herself in Louisiana. After a couple phone calls she knows this is where they are and wants to surprise the boys she hasn't seen in at least a year.

Morgan pulls up to a shabby looking motel. This is not an unfamiliar type of establishment for people in her line of work to use. They are cheap and are usually discreet. It helps when something gets ruined during case that the rooms are so ugly that you don't feel bad about the damage, it means the owners get to upgrade and really your doing them a favour.

Morgan finds a spot in the not so surprisingly empty parking lot and hops out of her car. She makes her way over to the check-in office. When she walks in there is no one in sight but she can hear voices from inside a back room. Morgan take the few steps into the office and rings the bell in the desk, announcing her arrival.

A sleazy looking man comes out of the back room and instantly puts on a, what he must think is charming, smile. "Hey, darling." The man looks Morgan up and down. She is a petite woman standing at 5'2'', but with her killer heels stands closer to 5'5''. Her long blond hair that is pulled back into a high pony to keep out of her eyes. She is wearing black, her clothing colour of choice. She is not the hottest thing under the sun, but she has a somewhat sweet looking face. Of course those who really know her know not to mess with her, she is a dangerous lethal machine.

"Hi, I am looking for someone who is staying here. They should be under the name Joplin." She smiles sicklingly sweet at the sleaze ball in front of her. She just wishes she doesn't have to stay in this office much longer.

"Uh yeah let me take a look." The man begins looking through his computer logs. "So you here with someone or you maybe want to see the executive suite?" He looks at her and winks. Morgan rolls her eyes.

"No I am here to see my friends, if you could give me their room number I'll be on my way, thanks."

"Aww come on no need to be stuck up. Just looking for some fun." Morgan doesn't want to deal with this right now, she just wanted to have a break and see her boys. Morgan leans forward and smiles menacingly at the man.

"I am going to tell you one last time. I would like my friends room number please." As Morgan says this she slightly reveals the gun she has tucked in the waist of her jeans. The mans eyes widen slightly and he begins to nod frantically. The man quickly starts to write the room number down on a piece of paper and hand it to Morgan.

"Here you go. Sorry for the misunderstanding, we don't want any trouble here." The man quickly apologizes.

"Thanks, darling." Morgan throws over her shoulder with a wink as she leaves the office and the man who is still shaking.

Morgan walks down the sidewalk to the room with the number that matches the one on her piece of paper. She knows they are here as she can she the shiny pristine looking Impala sitting a few spots over from the door.

Giving herself a quick once over, Morgan knocks on the door.

She can hear someone moving around on the other side and can hear someone come to the door. Morgan looks up at the peep hole and gives a smile and a wave, knowing someone will be looking through to make sure there is no danger. She instantly hears the locks being undone and as soon as the door is open is engulfed in a big bear hug.

"Hey Sammy." Morgan gets out over the hug she is receiving. Both people part ad have huge smiles on their faces.

"Morgan what are you doing here? Is everything ok? Why didn't you call to say you were coming?" Sam rambles off a ton of questions that Morgan replies to at once.

"I wanted to see you guys and needed a bit of a break. All is good just miss my boys. And I didn't call because I wanted to surprise you."

"Well you definitely did that. Wow its great to see you. What has it been a year?"

"Ugh I know. Way to long."

Just then Dean comes out of the bathroom. "Hey Sammy. Who you talking to?" Dean says without looking up from his phone which he is looking at.

"Oh just little old me." Morgan says before Sam can reply to his older brother. At the sound of her voice Dean looks up from his phone, smiling.

"Hey sweetheart, what are you doing here?" Dean asks as he walks towards Morgan with his arms wide open ready to give her a hug. Morgan happily goes to him without hesitation, she practically leaps into his arms.

"Hey babes, can't a girl just come and see her boys every once and a while."

"Haha, yeah I guess she can. Too bad it was a year ago that last happened." Dean looks at her sternly but jokingly.

"Well you know how it is on the road. Times get tough, you lose track of time out there."

"Don't I know it. So are you staying with us for a while?"

"I was thinking about it. I know you guys have been dealing with some deep shit lately. Thought you might need my help." Morgan knows they don't really need her help but teases them anyways.

"I honestly don't know how we have survived without you Moe." Sam says sarcastically and all three of them start laughing.

"Oh how I have missed being with you guys" Morgan takes both men into a hug, grabbing on to them as much as she can. She really has missed these boys. She is certain if it weren't for them she would have been long dead by now.


End file.
